Running Away
by Meg-chan2
Summary: A song fic. Yaoi. No surprise there. Oh yeah. Tasuki has a potty mouth. TasukixChichiri. Oh yeah, read and reveiw, K? K.


Okay, I'm gonna try a songfic. I just bought the Hoobastank cd, and it's really good. But this one song reminds me of Chichiri, and someone in a relationship with him. Who that someone is has been left up to me, so I have proclaimed Tasuki to be the lucky person. Heehee, who would have guessed.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Tasuki, Chichiri, or any of them. Not the song either.  
  
  
  
Running Away  
  
By: Meg-chan  
  
Tasuki walked through the palace, and out the front gates. The tension and anger inside the palace walls had become too much for the young teen to bear. He was only 19 years old, he didn't need this. "I'll be better off forgetting about this and just being on my own again. I won't think about this whole screwed up situation at all anymore." Then, as if on key, scenes from the past few hours flashed through his dazed mind.  
  
"I don't want you to give it all up  
  
to leave your own life collecting dust.  
  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
  
you never gave us a chance to be."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri had been traveling together for a little less then two years. The new chapter in their relationship, titled "Lovers" had begun only two months ago. They had just arrived back at the palace for their yearly visit, and things seemed to be working out between them. "Except for that damned mask of his. Why can't he just tell me what he feels?" The thought kept running through Tasuki's head and wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Tonight was the night though. Tasuki had told Chichiri about his feelings, but tonight he would straight out tell him that his love was forever and always. Perhaps Chichiri would open up after that. Tasuki was sure that the monk would. He had to, right?  
  
Tasuki flashed back to the present. "Look how well that turned out. What an idiot I am. But I just couldn't stand it anymore!! I thought he loved me.shows what the hell I know. Gods, I love him though." A tear dripped down Tasuki's cheek. The salty trail it left stung as the cold wind whipped through his thin clothing. He looked up into the sky, and saw dark clouds looming, threatening with massive amounts of snow. Perfect for his mood. Back to his memories.  
  
"And I don't want you to be by my side,  
  
and tell me that everything's all right.  
  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth,  
  
You know I'd do that for you."  
  
They had retired to their room, and Tasuki was setting the mood for what he wanted to say. He walked up to his beloved and draped his arms over his shoulders. "What do you feel like doing tonight?" The bandit asked suggestively. The monk grinned knowing what his young love had in mind. Tasuki turned the older man around and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
"Chichiri, I need to tell ya something,"  
  
"What is it no da?"  
  
"Well, ya see, what I want to say is. I love you. With all my heart and soul. I want to be with you for all of eternity. Fuck, I love you more than life."  
  
As soon as he spoke these words, he felt Chichiri's body tense up at the mention of eternity. "Did I go too fast? He's always afraid of being hurt. Is he afraid again? What have I done?" Chichiri pulled away and reached into his kesa. He pulled out his mask and moved to place it on his face. Tasuki reached out his hand to stop him.  
  
"What the fuck are ya doing now?"  
  
"Nothing." Chichiri replied in an unusually cold tone, his no da's left suddenly as well.  
  
"Don't put on that stupid thing. Why can't you talk to me?"  
  
"I want to, but.Tasuki.I'm scared."  
  
"Fuck, me too. But let me in, I can help! You just keep turning away from me."  
  
"So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?"  
  
"Maybe I'm just not ready for this! I don't want to be hurt.again."  
  
"I don't want ta hurt ya! Christ, I love ya! Maybe if ya would talk ta me, I could help ya! You have kept this bottled up for way to long! Please, just talk ta me!"  
  
Chichiri looked at the bandit with a longing in his eye. He wanted to talk to him.but he couldn't. "Tasuki, this is my problem. I need to deal with it, and I don't want to get you involved in it."  
  
"Do you really think so little of my love? I want ta help ya! I love you! Your problems are mine. If yer unhappy so am I. I can't take this!! Tell me the truth instead of hiding behind that damn lie!"  
  
At that, Chichi turned around and looked out of the window into the cold night. "I'm sorry Tasuki. I can't" With that, the monk replaced his mask, and resumed his watching the sky.  
  
Tasuki stood dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be happening could it? Tears stung his eyes as they flowed freely, on to his face and dripped off the end of his chin and on to the floor.  
  
~~~present~~~  
  
  
  
As Tasuki sat at the base of tree next to a river, a new stream of tears came forth. He made no attempt to ebb the flow. He looked up as flakes of fresh snow began to drift down. One settled on his nose and he shivered. He was exhausted from all of the running and crying. The fiery haired man gave up. What was the use? He couldn't outrun the pain he felt in his heart. He decided to just stop trying. He would just sit and wait.  
  
As the hours passed, it grew colder and the wind blew harder. Tasuki's whole body began to shake uncontrollably. He knew that if he didn't get warm soon he would pass out and die soon afterwards. The thought didn't even faze him. Chichiri had completely rejected him, and it hurt. All throughout his life, Tasuki had had something to live for. At first it had been his family and friends when he was young. Then, the group of bandits had come into his life and given it meaning. Now, in this point in his life, Chichiri was the only person left to live for. Miaka and Taka were gone. The others were gone as well.  
  
Even before the others had passed on, Tasuki knew he had loved the monk. He had thought for a time that the monk loved him as well. However, the scene he had just taken part in completely changed what he thought. The young man couldn't live like this anymore, if Chichiri didn't want him, then he didn't want himself.  
  
The tree Tasuki had been staring at across the river began to slide in and out of focus. His eyes slipped closed as his head fell on to his shoulder, a serene yet defeated look spread across his face.  
  
"I did enough to show you that I,  
  
was willing to give and sacrifice.  
  
I was the one, who was lifting you up,  
  
when you felt your life had had enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichiri had been sitting at the window, thinking about what had happened. He had wanted more than anything to share his heart and mind with Tasuki. The young made him feel alive, something he missed so much. The mention of such a commitment scared him though. The last time he had tried that nothing but ill had some of it. He didn't want the same thing to happen again with Tasuki.  
  
The monk's mind wandered to what Tasuki said before he had left. "Tell me the truth instead of hiding behind that damn lie!" Would it hurt to try? He had lost him now. Would it hurt to try and get him back? It couldn't hurt more than this did. The look on his face when he stormed out.  
  
1 "When I get close, you turn away  
  
nothing that I can do or say.  
  
now I need you to tell me the truth,  
  
You know I'd do that for you."  
  
Chichiri stood up; he had a look on his face of pure determination. He would find him, and say he was sorry. Then he would share his life with his fiery love. The monk closed his eye and reached out with his powers to sense the young warrior's chi. Chichiri caught a flicker of the young man's presence, but then it died out. A fear spread throughout his body and mind as the reality of what he sensed hit him head on. He pinpointed the place where Tasuki was in his mind, and he teleported there immediately.  
  
The snow had begun to come down harder now, and it was difficult for the monk to see. He looked around, a crazed fear in his eye. He noticed a large pile of snow at the base of a tree near a river. He ran to the pile. Chichiri knelt down and began to dig in the pile. He soon came upon the bandit, almost frozen. If he was going to save him, he needed to do it fast.  
  
Chichiri teleported both of the men back the palace and into their room. Chichiri laid the younger man out on the bed and cast a spell to warm the body. He quickly reached down to Tasuki's neck to feel if his pulse was present. He sighed a huge sigh of relief as he felt the pulse return to normal.  
  
2 "So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?"  
  
He wouldn't run away anymore. He would try and make it work as best he could. He would tell him the truth, and throw away his awful mask. He was going tell everything. He sat and waited for his love to wake up.  
  
A few hours later, the bandit opened up his eyes. He saw Chichiri sitting over him, a small grin playing across his lips. The monk being brash and forward leaned over and pressed his lips possessively on the other man's. Tasuki answered back with his own pressure. As they pulled away, Chichiri smiled and said, "I'll tell you the truth now."  
  
"Finally. Chichiri?"  
  
"Yes Tasuki-chan?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you, no da."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like? Huh huh, did ya did ya? Please review!!!! It's a little bad I know, but try and be kind. I really hope you all like it!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
~meg-chan 


End file.
